Hoshi no Goten
by Ana Koori
Summary: Por que o amor deles...duraria a eternidade. :: Neji/Tenten::


=DD

Hoshi no Goten – tempo normal

_Hoshi no Goten – flash back_

_-_

_-_

- Okaa-san!

- Hai?

- Otou-san é uma delas, não é? – dizia o pequeno apontando para o negro céu coberto de estrelas.

- Hai, Eien-kun – disse-lhe afagando os longos cabelos castanhos com um doce sorriso nos lábios. – Agora, vá lavar-se e dormir que já está tarde. Amanhã, continuaremos com o treinamento. – abaixou-se até ficar na altura do filho observando seus olhos perolados refletirem as estrelas do céu, beijou suavemente a ponta de seu nariz, fazendo-o rir.

- Boa noite querido.

- Boa noite Okaa-san – disse enquanto corria para dentro de casa.

A morena o observou até entrar em casa, depois, voltou seu olhar ao céu.

- Neji...

Uma solitária lágrima correu sobre a pele morena.

Ele a havia protegido da morte, e em troca disso, tinha perdido a própria vida.

-

_Estavam em uma época difícil. Konoha estava em guerra com uma vila vizinha. Muitas batalhas já haviam sido travadas, muito shinobis e amigos mortos, entre eles, Ino, Chouji e Shino._

_Mas a guerra ainda não havia terminado. Uma ultima batalha seria travada. Todos os shinobis foram convocados para proteger a Vila, e dar um fim a esta guerra._

_-_

_Estava no campo de batalha. A todo lado que olhassem via corpos estendidos. Corpos de desconhecidos, corpos de amigos. Tinha acabado que ver Sasuke ajoelhado sobre o corpo da noiva, Sakura, ele a firmou nos braços e a tirou do campo, já morta._

_Quando ele voltou, tinha um brilho assassino no olhar, a morena estremeceu, ela nunca havia visto tamanha carnificina como a que o Uchiha fez, matou dezenas de ninjas em poucos minutos._

_Todos estavam cansados, muitos caiam pelo chão, exaustos, e eram mortos._

_Suas mãos já estavam cortadas pelo manuseio de tantas armas, e seus cabelos já haviam se soltado dos coques e lhe caiam pelas costas._

_Estava lutando com três ninjas ao mesmo tempo. Conseguira matar dois, mas em um momento de distração, havia esquecido-se do ultimo. Quando se voltou, viu o ninja a poucos metros avançando com uma katana em mãos. Não daria tempo para esquivar-se. Fechou os olhos esperando sentir a dor da lamina lhe cortando a carne. Mas a única coisa que sentiu foi algo lhe respingando o rosto._

_**Sangue.**_

_Olhou para frente, havia um corpo em frente ao seu, com a katana lhe atravessando o peito, protegendo-a do golpe._

_A pessoa a sua frente retirou a arma do próprio corpo e a atravessou na jugular do inimigo._

_Assim que o inimigo caiu por terra, a pessoa a sua frente virou e a olhou nos olhos._

_- N...Neji!!.._

_Ele lhe olhou ainda com o Byakugan ativado e sorriu. Sangrava muito._

_- Por...por que você fez isso?_

_Já haviam grossas lágrimas em seus olhos amendoados._

_- Eu... não poderia deixar que...a mulher que amo e...meu filho... morressem._

_O mundo parou ao seu redor._

_Ela estava chocada. Seu...filho?!_

_Ela estava grávida de um filho de Hyuuga Neji?!_

_- Tenten... ensine-o a ser...um verdadeiro...Hyuuga._

_O amor de sua vida estava morrendo em seus braços, e ela não podia fazer nada._

_Sentia seu coração se despedaçando, as lagrimas nublavam sua visão,sentia a vida do moreno se esvaindo. E, conseqüentemente, a sua se esvaindo também._

_Sentia-se tão...impotente._

_Não havia sido capaz de se defender sozinha... Ele estava morrendo por culpa dela._

" _Tenten sua...incompetente!"_

_- Não se amaldiçoe mentalmente... Tenten. - Ele disse sorrindo._

_Ela assustou-se._

_- Como você sab..?_

_- Você sempre levanta uma sobrancelha quando se culpa por alguma coisa e morde o canto da boca quando se amaldiçoa mentalmente._

_Aquilo realmente a assustou._

_- Nunca percebi que me observava tanto...Neji-kun._

_Ele esboçou um pequeno sorriso._

_Seus lábios estavam secos, mesmo que fosse por uma ultima vez, iria uni-los._

_Ela analisou o rosto do Hyuuga e parou em seus olhos._

_Tão...brancos._

_Indecifráveis e lindos...seria como ela os descreveria._

_Nada existia ao seu redor._

_Não existia uma guerra._

_Não existiam milhares de pessoas mortas ao seu redor._

_Não existia a morte de Neji em seus braços._

_Ele continuava olhando-a intensamente._

_- Tenten... eu te amo...por toda a...eternidade._

_Ela aproximou seus lábios e os selou._

_Logo ele parou de respirar._

_Ela sentiu quando o peito dele parou de subir e descer vagarosamente._

_Havia morrido._

_O mundo dela havia ruído. Sua fortaleza... havia caído._

_Os ninjas de Konoha que a julgassem mais tarde, mas ela não podia deixá-lo ali._

_Levantou-se e apoiou o corpo masculino sobre suas costas, saiu rapidamente do campo de batalha._

_Ela gritava enquanto corria. Lágrimas caiam impiedosamente de seus olhos, nublando ainda mais sua visão._

_Ela o chamava. Gritava por seu nome. Mas ele não voltava._

_Ele nunca voltaria._

_Ela corria até não suportar mais. Já não tinha mais forças._

_Ela caiu no chão com o corpo sem vida de seu amor sobre si._

_Não conseguia parar de chorar. Soluçava muito._

_Aconchegou-se aos braços caídos molemente em volta de si._

_- Por uma última vez..._

_Sentiu o cheiro dele._

_Suor. Terra. Sangue. Ele tinha o cheiro de todas essas essências em sua pele, além daquele aroma tão peculiar a Tenten, a sua essência própria._

_Agarrou-se a blusa manchada de diversas cores dele._

_- Por uma última vez..._

_Colocou seu rosto no pescoço dele, sentindo seu perfume, sentindo seu cheiro próprio._

_- Por uma última vez..._

_E depois daquele momento, ela só se lembrava do som de uma explosão e depois de ter perdido os sentidos._

_-_

_- Tenten._

_- Tsunade... -sama?_

_Estava em um quarto de hospital, a Hokage ao seu lado lhe analisando preocupada._

_- O que aconteceu? Como estão todos? Quem venceu? Mais alguém morreu?_

_Ela tentou sentar-se na cama, mas a Hokage a impediu._

_- Você foi atingida por uma grande explosão Tenten._

_Finalmente a morena havia percebido que um de seus braços estava completamente enfaixado, e que começara á latejar um pouco também._

_- Como...?_

_- Você havia recém saído do campo de batalha, carregando um corpo nos ombros pelo testemunho de alguns ninjas. Logo após o som da explosão, os últimos ninjas inimigos morreram, e saímos à procura de mortos nos arredores do campo._

_Neste momento, lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto da morena. Havia se lembrado de tudo que havia acontecido._

_- Encontramos você sendo protegida por um corpo, provavelmente, se Neji não estivesse sobre você, você teria morrido carbonizada._

_Então... Ele a havia salvado da morte por duas vezes?! Neste momento ela já soluçava alto._

_A Hokage observando o desespero da moça, a abraçou maternalmente._

_- Vai ficar tudo bem...acalme-se..._

_- Hokage-sama?_

_A loira levantou os olhos e deparou-se com a face amedrontada de Tenten._

_- Meu...meu...filho...ele..._

_Tsunade sorriu._

_- Sim Tenten. Ele esta bem._

_A expressão antes amedrontada agora se transformou em alivio._

_- Agora você deve descansar, seu corpo ainda esta muito fraco, e com este pequeno em seu ventre lhe sugando ainda mais energia, seu organismo pode não reagir bem._

_-_

Ela lembrava-se de todos os mínimos detalhes daquele negro dia.

Lembrava-se também de que quando disse ao pai de Hinata, Hiashi, que estava esperando um filho de Neji, ele a havia olhado com desprezo, e lhe dito se ela não tinha escrúpulos por tentar dar um golpe em uma família que havia acabado de sofrer uma grande perda com a morte de Neji.

Que havia chorado amargamente por muito tempo, relembrando as ultimas palavras de Neji, e o julgamento absurdo de Hiashi.

Mas havia superado tudo isso.

A dor da falta de Neji, ali e junto dela, ainda era grande, sempre que via seu filho, Eien, lembrava-se dele, tanto pelos mesmos olhos, mesmos cabelos, como na maneira de tratá-la.

Ela sabia que amaria Neji pelo resto de sua vida, e que nunca conseguiria ter um sentimento tão forte e poderoso como era o dele.

Também sabia que ele era seu anjo, seu anjo protetor, e que sempre estava ao seu lado. Como ele mesmo havia dito, ele lhe amaria, por toda a eternidade.

Muitas vezes parara para pensar para onde iam as pessoas que já haviam falecido... Depois de muito pensar, havia encontrado uma resposta convincente para essa pergunta.

Elas iam para perto das pessoas que amavam quando vivas.

Como ela sabia?

Muitas vezes sentia a cama afundar um pouco ao seu lado, e ao virar-se, nada via ali.

Muitas vezes sentira um calor aconchegante ao olhar para o céu.

Muitas vezes sonhava e acordava completamente suada, e ao olhar-se no espelho, via varias manchas em formas de beijos em seu pescoço.

Sabia que ele estava com ela.

E a prova viva de que ele nunca a abandonaria, era seu filho, Eien.

O nome de seu filho tinha um significado especial para ela...

Eien significa **Eternidade**.

Seu filho... um gênio.

Um gênio até maior que o pai, com apenas sete anos já havia aprendido todas as técnicas da família Hyuuga, já era um chuunin, e era um dos melhores.

Era seu orgulho, e se Neji estivesse vivo, com certeza seria seu orgulho também.

Olhou por uma ultima vez o céu estrelado e entrou em casa.

Atravessou calmamente todos os quartos do local, até chegar ao seu objetivo.

Ao entrar no quarto do filho, aproximou-se da cama e olhou o pequeno já adormecido.

Como podia uma criança tão pequena e tão...doce, ser um ninja já tão poderoso?

Analisou o filho mais atentamente.

A mesma face de Neji, o mesmo cabelo longo e castanho, que ele recusava de forma veemente a cortar, tudo nele lhe lembrava a Neji.

Acariciou seus cabelos e saiu do quarto silenciosamente, tentando não perturbar o sono dele.

Ao dirigir-se ao seu quarto deu uma ultima olhada no céu. Sorriu.

Seu amor e o de Neji jamais morreria.

No fundo de sua alma, sentia isso.

Sentiu como se algo a abraçasse pelas costas. Sorriu ainda mais.

Realmente...o amor deles duraria pela eternidade.

Por que para um amor forte como o deles, nem barreiras como a morte poderá destruí-lo.

-

-

_Hoshi no Goten = Estrela do Céu._

MeuKamisamadocéu.

De onde eu tirei essa fic? Oo

Nem eu sei...

Estava guardada no computador e a pouco tempo eu fui achá-la...dei uma ajeitada total e pronto.

Mas acho até que não ficou lá tão ruim...

Me digam o que acharam!

Uma review salva a vida de um escritor sabiam? ;p

"_Façam a autora baka feliz, deixem uma review!"_

Anaa Malfoy Z. – 01/12/2008


End file.
